We're Tied Together
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: May was sitting there wishing Drew was there with her. All a sudden he appears in front of her. What will happen when her feelings toward him start to change as they embark on a long journy together. Contestshipping -- May and Drew Fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**We're Tied Together **

**Chapter 1: Reunion **

May sat there staring at the ground. A contest was coming up and she had no ideas on what to do. Usually during these times Drew would show up and lift her spirit back up. But as to where he was she had no idea. The girl flimsily got to her feet still looking at the ground.

"Where's Drew when you need him?" she said with a long sigh. To be honest she kinda missed him. Sure he always got under her skin but he was a decent person. He was dependable when she was down. So where was he now. As she thought this an agitated look grew on her face. She opened her eyes to see red. Red?! A rose!

"You did ask where I was right, may?" the boy said with an evil smirk on his face. There in front of her stood a green haired and eyed boy. Seemingly about her age.

"Drew," she said mostly with sympathy, though there was a little question in her voice. He really did show up at the right time. She for once was glad he had perfect timing.

"May, it's impolite to stare you know," he said with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Huh," she says as she looks straight into the boy's eyes. His eyes were a really nice shade of green. Why hadn't she noticed this before? Realizing what she was thinking a small blush came to her face.

"May, are you alright?" he asks as a look of concern comes over his face.

"I-I'm fine. N-no need to worry," she says stepping back laughing. Maybe it was because she was preoccupied thinking of other things, but for some reason she had lost her balance and was falling.

"May," screamed Drew as he caught her by the arm before she hit the ground. He pulls her up as she regains her balance.

"Thanks, Drew," she said smiling at him. He really was a nice person. But he was still her rival.

"So, May did you need something?" he asks as he wipes his hands off.

"Hm, what do you mean?" she said looking up, now giving him her full attention. She had completely forgotten the fact that she was thinking of him.

"You said something about me earlier remember?" he said pulling the rose out. "Here take it," he said as he handed her the rose.

"Oh, ya I remember now," she said taking the rose from his hand. "I was just thinking about how you usually inspire me for my contests and wished you were here," she said sniffing the rose. They may just be for Beautifly but they made her feel special in her own way too.

"Really, so without me you wouldn't do good in your contests. I'll remember that for next time. Thanks, May," he said with the same smirk on his face as earlier.

"Huh," again she comes back from what she was thinking. She hadn't noticed what she had said earlier to him. Why for crying out loud did she say that! And to Drew of all people, her rival.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself now, May?" he asks laughing to himself. May really was something else. She was the type of person he generally wouldn't like, but for some odd reason he like May. He brushed the thought off as he began to walk off.

"Wait, Drew!" May yelled running up to the boy. "Where are you going?" she asks trying to catch her breath. He had gone along ways without her noticing.

"Pokemon Center, why?" he asks turning around to face the girl.

"I'll go with you then," she says jumping back up.


	2. Chapter 2: Comming With You

"Fine," he says with a long sigh. What harm could it do to have her tag along. Besides they _were_ going to the same place after all.

"So, Drew where have you been lately?" she asks walking beside him. She hadn't seen him for along time. It was a bit more fun when he was around. Not saying her life wasn't fun without him. He just seemed to make it more interesting. Maybe because he was more down to earth than her.

"All over, I guess. I've been looking for training spots and contests. What about you?" he says staring off into the distance.

"Well, I've been traveling with Ash and everyone. We've been focusing on Ash's badges a lot so I haven't had time to get any contest stuff done," she said as her voice slowly disappeared. Ash this Ash that, it was all she ever seemed to talk about. A sudden pain came to Drew's chest as he thought about this. Why was he getting so flustered over stupid May?

"You talk about Ash a lot you know," he said interrupting her. She looked over surprised that he would say something. At first she was shocked to her this. Did she really talk about Ash _that _much? Then a wide smirk came to her face.

"It's like your jealous, Drew," she said with the smirk still on her face. It almost made her feel happy he was jealous over Ash. Thinking about this she started to laugh, brushing it off. He couldn't really care about her.

"W-what are you talking about, May?!," he said as a small blush appeared over his face. "It's just talking about him is really getting annoying," he said as he flipped his hair out of his face.

"Well, it's not like I have anything else to talk about," she says making a pouting face. "If it's so boring then I'll just stick with you so I'll have something interesting to talk about next time," she says as she stands there in front of Drew. There wasn't a hint of doubt in her voice when she had said that. She was fully ready to go with him. Though she was always the type of person to say things before she thought them through.

"What are you talking about now, May? Think about what your saying first!" he says in a somewhat agitated voice.

"I'm telling you I'm going to go with you on your journey. I don't have to think about it anymore because I have decided that I am going. I don't care if you say yes or no, I am going," she said in completely convincing voice.

"Don't complain if you don't like it because I warned you," he said with doubt in his voice. This was really going to be interesting. Though he couldn't lie to himself saying he didn't want her to come. It's just she spelled trouble. More trouble than he though he could handle.

"Don't worry, Drew I completely trust you. Besides I'm really looking forward to going with you," she says smiling at the boy. She was looking forward to going with him. She really did want to get to know better. Besides maybe she could learn something.

"You really trust people way to easily, May. If you really want to go with me you'd better shape up," he said sternly.

"What do you mean, Drew?" she said defensively? He really did always get on her nerves. She wont let him stop her now though. She was going now matter how made she got.

"First off your too much trouble. Secondly if your thinking I'm going to help you with your contests and stuff your wrong. Your going to have to get there yourself. If you can ever manage to wake up early that is," he said with a flip of his hair. What was he saying. He didn't want to say these things, but he just couldn't help it. Tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't care how much she got made at him but this was too much.

"M-May I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," he said genitally touching her arm. It hurt to see May this way. Thinking about that, he really had been a real jerk to her in the past. But it was no time to think about the past now, he had May to deal with in the present.


	3. Chapter 3: Saying GoodBye

"May," said a voice

_I won't, I absolutely will not forgive him!_

May," the voice said again this time louder and more aggressive.

_No, no, no I won't. But still he..._

"May, please," said the voice this time it was much softer and gentler.

_How? How can you just make me follow you like this. _

_ "_May, please forgive me," said the voice so genitally and with so much concern.

_How can I resist? His words are so soothing._

She looked up at the boy. His eyes really were a nice shade of green and his hair looked really smooth. She gets closer to him and reaches out her hand placing it on his head. A smile came across her face.

"Drew, your hair feels real nice. Thank you," she says smiling up at the boy. He eyes showing just how much she was thankful to him. Drew didn't know how to respond. His chest was beating like mad. She looked different somehow.

"M-May, y-your welcome," he says diverting his eyes from her. May stayed there for a second. It felt different this time compared to the other times. Maybe it was just her. Could it be?

"Well than I guess I should go and tell everyone right," she says perking back up. That's right from now one she will be traveling with Drew. She had to keep that in mind.

"Ya then let's get going it's getting dark," he saying walking on.

"Kay," she said running to catch up to the boy. Steadily they made their way to the Pokemon Center.

"May!" yelled a boy as he started to run up to the girl. "And Drew?" he says stopping. Just the mention of Drew's name made all heads turn toward them. Two seemingly older boys walk up next to the boy.

"Max, Ash, Brock I have something I want to talk to you about," she said kneeling down to hug the little boy.

"What is it, May?" asked max as he hugged his sister.

"Does it have anything to do with Drew?" asked Ash.

"Actually starting from today I will be going with Drew," she said looking up to see the two boys reactions.

"What?!" all three of them yell simultaneously.

"Well, i-it's not like it's going to be forever. Just a little bit is all," she says trying to calm the boys down.

"May, are you absolutely sure you want to do this," asks Brock in a less than concerned voice. The other two picking up on that turn their heads as their glares meet him.

"Yep, I'm a hundred percent positive on this one guys," she said clenching her fists together.

"Well if that is what you really want then we have no right to try to stop you," said Brock in a almost seemingly pleased tone. The other two finding they can't argue back after that only intensify their glares at Brock. After some more discussing they all head to bed. There was nothing left for them to do. She had choose the path she wanted to take.

"Well this is going to be really fun isn't it, Drew?" she asks as she smiles at him.

"Ya, so much fun," he says sarcastically. May catching onto his sarcasm goes to say something only to have the door slammed into her face.

"Drew!" she yelled pounding on the door.

"Night, May," he said getting into bed.

"Night, Drew," she says angrily as she walks off to her own bed. Maybe, just maybe would this turn out to be actually fun.


	4. Chapter 4: Our Adventure Together Begins

**Editors Note: Epiphany – A sudden realization of great truth  
**

It wasn't like she didn't trust Drew, but for some reason it felt different traveling with him. It just felt … weird for some reason. Thoughts kept popping up in her mind about him. What was he going to do? What could he do? Was this really the right choose? Was Max lonely? Drew, though the whole time, was keeping a silent watch on the girl. Sometimes she would slow down other times walk faster, and when they got close she would flinch back making sure to stay a distance from him. Did he really have a choice on what to do next?

"May, if there's something on your mind you can tell me," he says stopping and turning around to face her. With him suddenly stopping she ended up running into him, causing her to fall onto her butt. The shock of him saying that let the girl paralyzed.

"D-Drew you –," she said finding it increasingly hard to continue, hiding her face under her bangs. "Are you really telling me the truth?" she asks in a questionable tone. Why did he say that? He wasn't like that at all. Why was she getting so flustered? She trusted him didn't she? A epiphany had stricken her. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. She looked up at Drew. He was standing there right in front of her, waiting just waiting for her.

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't going to listen," he says as he raises an eyebrow in question. He really was waiting for her. Her heart began to wildly pound as her face started to turn a crimson red.

"No, this is, this is just, just so … it just couldn't be," she thought to herself as she stared directly into Drew's eyes, her face still a bright, crimson red.

"May, are you alright?" he asks seeing her face had turned red. "You aren't catching a cold or anything, right?" he says as he places his hand on her forehead. She flinched back, causing herself to fall onto her back. Her eyes grew wide portraying a sign of uneasiness and fear. The boy was left standing there in a state of shock. May had never acted like this before, or he had never seen her like this before. It hurt somewhere deep in his heart. He didn't like to see May this upset. It's just that he had no idea on how to comfort the girl right now. He then noticed that tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"No, Drew I'm not!" she shouted tears flinging from her eyes from he sudden jerk of her head. She looked down as she began to cry. Had this really been what she wanted to know all along? The feeling of relief spread throughout her body. At this point she wasn't sure if she was crying because she was sad or happy. All she knew is that she was crying, and just couldn't stop.

"May, come on pull yourself together," said the boy worrying over the girl as she sat there crying. She looked up at him with a small, sympathetic smile on her face. She was alright, she would pull herself together. This really was no way to start out on a journey together, right?

"Don't worry, Drew I'm all better now. Sorry to make you worry of a little tantrum like that," she says laughing embarrassingly, with her hand placed behind her head.

"That's good to hear," he says as he flops down on the ground. "You really did have me worried there," she said laughing with her. They looked like a pair of idiots who were sitting on the ground laughing. But it was alright with both of them, because in this one moment it was only them in their own little world. May now remembering her epiphany from earlier. Maybe, just maybe, she really did like Drew. Maybe that was what she wanted to find out all along, the reason she came with him. Was it all really just to figure out what exactly her feelings were toward Drew were?


	5. Chapter 5: Morning Embarrassment

"Drew!" yelled May in her usual high pitched voice as she ran off to find the boy.

"May, your being too loud this early in the morning," says the boy as he gets up and rubs his eyes. She flopped down on the floor and took a deep breath as if she was going to say something. He just yawned completely ignoring the girl.

"What's wrong with you?" she says, pouting.

"May, what are you talking about. I'm tired so please hurry this up," he says yawning again, this time stretching his arms out.

"W-w-what am I talking about!" she says in complete shock. How could he have forgotten! After all it was his fault! He was the one that … that!

"Oh, I get it, May, I get it," he says as he starts to laugh. May coming back from her delusional state sees this.

"W-what's so funny?!" she asks defensively. Drew, how could she like someone like him! He was just so … so irritating! He always got past her best defenses like it was nothing. Weather it was making her angry, crazy, or dumfounded. Whatever emotion there was was out there he able to get her to show each and every one of them.

"Your thinking about last night right?" he says laughing at the girl. She sure did get worked up over the silliest things sometimes. Well as long as she didn't get worked up every time he could handle it. Besides it was somewhat like a humor relief for him. He just couldn't resist the chance to make her loose it. Who could? It was just so much fun.

"N-no, not at all. It's just that I … well you see I –," she says scratching her cheek. She hadn't planned for him to actually guess what she was so upset about on his fist guess, none-the-less being half asleep! What was she going to do. She had to come up with something and fast.

"I'm waiting. But before you answer you may want to cool down a bit" he says laying back down. She gritted her teeth in anger at his actions. How can he be so calm?! It was _him_! He was the cause of it all and he has the nerve to say calm down! Still this was not time to be lollygagging she needed to find something, anything, to say. She looks at him one last time.

"Your hairs a mess," she says as she bends down to fix it. His hair really was a mess. Though it's only be natural he did just get out of bed.  
"May –," he said as he got up. He had only stopped because he found himself inches away from May's face. After a short period of time they both blush and flinch away from each other.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, Drew" she said still flabbergasted. "I-I ah." The words just didn't seem to want to come out of her mouth. What was she doing? He was there completely calm and under control and here she was freaking out over nothing really. She really admired that part of him though. He always did seem to keep his cool in almost any situation.

"It's no big deal, May," he says as he flips his hair, diverting his eyes away from her. It really was a mess. Thinking this she began to laugh. What was she going to do with herself?

"Thanks, Drew," she said as she looks up and smiles at the boy. A small unseen blush appeared on his face. Why was he getting so flustered yet again? Well either way she did look best when she was smiling.

"You know, May your really something else," he says laughing to himself. She stopped and looked over at him. A sign of shock could be seen on her face.

"W-what do you mean," she stutters as her face begins to become a bright shade of red.

"Nothing really, I just find it amusing such a slow person like you can convey your feels so openly," he says laughing once again.

"I-I'm not slow," she says defensively as she hops to her feet. "I'm just not fast," she says in somewhat of a whisper as diverted her eyes away from Drew. Usually she would take it much more offensively, but she felt happy right now. This feeling they both harbor what could it be?


	6. Chapter 6: A Rival Appears

"Whaa! Drew, look at all the flowers," says May, twirling around and around, sniffing the lovely flower aroma in the air.

"May, they're just flowers," says Drew, with a long sigh. He knew this was going to be a long day today. But somewhere deep down in the pit of his stomach he felt like something bad was going to happen. They had been traveling together for a few days now and had finally arrived at a town. It was a beautiful, small town covered in flowers with a French accent to it.

"But it's really pretty right, Drew?" she says spinning around to face him, her face with a pout on it.

"Ah yeah," he says, laughing to himself. "Ah May watch out!" he yells, as she bumps into another person resulting in her falling on the ground.

"Ah I'm sorry," she says laughing.

"No it's perfectly alright," says the boy, smiling down at May as he reaches his hand out.

"T-thank you but it was really my fault," she says, talking the boys hand as he lifts her up.

"No it was my fault. Pretty little girls like you shouldn't take all the blame you know," he says, still smiling at May. She couldn't help it that she blushed, after all he did just say all those nice things to her, not to mention he's good looking. He was a young man about her and Drew's age. He was tall, had blond hair and green eyes. A fine gentleman indeed.

"T-thank you," she says, looking down to cover her blush.

"Well as my apology why don't I take you out for lunch?" he says, in an almost pressuring voice. It wasn't very often he payed attention to girls and it was hard for him to be considered a playboy to top it off. Seems pretty perfect in any aspect.

"Drew is that alright," she asks, spinning around to face the boy.

"I don't care what you do. Just do whatever you like. I don't care," he says, walking off.

"Humph, fine then I'll go with him," she says, turning her head. Why should she have even bothered asking him? At least he could have sounded like he didn't want her to go. Maybe it would have been better to like someone that actually likes her, or at least she thought it was.

"I promise I won't be like that," he says, smiling. She couldn't help it that she blushed, he was treating her like a princess in a fairytale, her fairytale.

"Ah, umm, where will we be going?" she asks looking down once again to cover her blush.

"How native. Its kinda cute," he says, softly laughing to himself.

"Huh, did you say something?" she asked, as she looked up to face the boy. She knew he said something. She had heard it, though as to what it was she didn't know. For some reason though it felt weird, almost having a dark tone to the word. It made her feel like that was his natural self.

"I was just saying how cute you were, Miss," he says, taking her hand. "We will be going to none other than a wonderful restaurant I know. Is that okay with you? Or would you prefer something less?" he says, getting closer to her face.

"Uh, n-no t-that is fine with me," she says, forcing out a smile. It was as if he was trying to pressure her into doing this. How weird.

"Ah, yes my name is Leon. Nice to meet you," he says, beginning to walk.

"My name's May. Nice to meet you too," she says, walking beside him.

"It's not everyday I get to meet a princess. It's quite the honor," he says, half smiling half laughing at the girl.

"Thank you," she says, staring off into the distance. It just didn't feel right. Something was wrong with him.

"So, who was that boy with you earlier?" he asks, seeing that May had become increasingly uncomfortable.

"Drew. He's my rival and now traveling companion. That's all there is to it, nothing more nothing less," she says, hiding her face. What was wrong? He was good looking yet there were no girls after him. She knew this from experiences with Drew. If he was a native here then there was something she needed to know. Drew, where was he?


	7. Chapter 7: What She Really Wants

"Would you like fries with that, sir?" asked the waitress.

"Huh? Ah, no thank you," said Drew, staring off into space.

"You seem down. Did your girlfriend dump you?" she said, a smirk placed upon her face.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Moreover you're a waitress. Your job doesn't include digging into people's personal life," said Drew, sternly.

"Well then, I'll go get that order for you," she says, heading toward the kitchen. As soon as he sees her disappear into the kitchen he slumps down into his chair. He didn't mean to take his anger out on her, but thinking about May and that boy really got him mad. What was May doing? Or rather, where was she? Just as he finished thinking that he sees May. She was walking next to him again. She looks over at him, there eyes making contact. Her eyes looked sad and scared. This wasn't the usual May. What happened?

"May, something wrong?" asks Leon, seeing that she was staring into the outdoor cafe. She just shakes her head. The whole time ,after she finished talking about Drew, she had refused to talk. He could tell she was uncomfortable. She looks up at him before looking away once again. Her voice wouldn't come out. She was scared. She could run to Drew, but he wouldn't help her.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind," she says, still staring off into the distance.

"No it's fine. I'm not going to make you do something your not comfortable with," he says, sympathizing with her.

"I just want to know one thing. It's been on my mind the whole time. What kind of a person are you?" she asks, softly. Her face was the slightest shade of pale while her eyes were somewhat glazed over.

"What are you talking about?" he says, laughing softly.

"You live here right?"

"Yes," he asks, in a questionable tone.  
"And yet no one talks to you or approaches you. Why is that?" she asks looking directly at him. The long awaited time has come. She was not going to not let him answer this question. She need to know, and need it now.

"Well I never really fit in with anyone. I never lived here my whole life, only till I was about eight. When I came here people got a bad impression of me and it's stayed that way this whole time. That all you want to know?" he says, a sorrowful smile placed upon his face.

"I'm sorry but I--" she stopped. There wasn't anything else left to say. The message was made clear. She couldn't choose him.

"Go on, it's fine with me," he says, smiling at the girl. She wouldn't forget his face as she left. That sorrowful smile he gave her as if he was letting go of something precious to him. She knew how he felt and could sympathize with him. Now though, right now, she needed Drew. And there he was, sitting right there.

"May what are you doing here?" he asks, picking a fry up, beginning to nibble on it. In the end he had given up and ordered the fries just to get the annoying waitress off his back.

"I'm sorry I left you. It was my mistake," she says, trying her best to smile. Despite her best efforts though she still began to cry.

"May?" he said, awestruck.

"I'm just so glad, and happy, and just ... ahhh--" she says, throwing herself onto the boy, giving him a full embrace. "I just wanted to see you so badly," she says, tightening her grip on the boy. He also tightened his grip on her. She really was a handful. What are you going to do though? This is what he liked so much about the girl. He just couldn't help it.


	8. Chapter 8: My Secret Love

Silence. Dead silence. After last time it became awkward between them. Now matter how much May wanted to say something she just couldn't. While on the other hand, Drew was just too embarrassed to say anything.

"Drew," says May, looking away from him.

"Yeah, what is it, May?" he ask, normally.

That's right, Drew didn't like her. It was only normal that he would act normally. She was the only one that had feelings.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Drew. It just felt like I was going to loose my little brother or something," she said, laughing. She knew she was lying. Not only to Drew but to herself as well.

"A little brother?" he said, amazed at the girl. Since May came with him he had progressed from a rival to a little brother.

"A contest is today right?" she asks, returning to normal. Well, even if it was one-sided love she was happy just to be around him. The thought making her chuckle.

"Yeah, there is one in the next town we're coming to. I hope you know I won't go easy on you," he said, in a somewhat teasing voice.

"I know. That's just what I like about you though," she said, smiling. What had she just said?

"What?" he said, stopping in his tracks.

"It's just that's the part I admire in you. It's another part of you that makes you my rival is all,"she said, happily blushing. It wasn't all a lie after all, so it was fine to say that. For now Drew is her rival. But he won't always be. Either way, rival or not, she liked Drew. And no matter what happens she will always like him.

"Oh, I see," he said, walking on.

"Hey, Drew, you know what?" she asks, pulling his arm back.

"W-what?" he says, a slight blush coming to his face.

"You make a really bad little brother," she said, laughing.

"Firstly, I'm not even related to you, and secondly, I'm no ones little brother. I am you _rival. _You really shouldn't be overly familiar with me May," he said, lashing out at the girl. Her only response was a laugh. One thing she did find out was this was how he showed he cared for her. She was happy.

"Anyways have you thought of an idea for the contest yet?" she asked, releasing Drew from her grasp.

"Nope. What about you?" he asks, turning away.

"Have you heard of the Hyaku-nin isshu?" she asks,walking ahead of him.

"Yeah I have, but _you_ knowing something like that is really amazing," he said, completely serious.

"Anyways there is a poem in there that I'm going to be using. It's the 40th poem if you have memorized it," she said, laughing.

"Why would I have memorized it? How did you even know?" he asks, somewhat annoyed.

"I looked it up. Race ya," she says, running on ahead.

"May!" he said running after her.

Really, where did she get all her energy from. Though she really is full of surprises. It was interesting so it made it fun. But, now he needed to find a idea for the contest which was in just two days.

What is the 40th poem in the Hyaku-nin isshu you ask? Well it goes like this:

_Though I would hide it_

_In my face it still appears – _

_My found secret love._

_And now he questions me:_

"_Is something bothering you?"_


	9. Chapter 9 : Tying our Fates Together

"Welcome, coordinators to this years Pokemon contest. Please come over to the board for some short announcements before the contest starts," said the announcer, over the loud speaker. The contestants, responding to the announcer, hurried over to the board.

"What kind of announcement do you think it is?"

"Why do they need one? Isn't this just another normal contest?"  
"Please quite down and listen to these important announcements," said the announcer, the crowd quieting down. "As most of you are wondering this is no normal Pokemon contest. This time instead of one winner there will be two, naturally, the prize will also be split between the two wining coordinators. Please, try your best because now you have double a chance of winning, good luck to you all! This now concludes the announcements, the contest will start in five minutes," said the announcer, the loud speaker turning off.

Two speakers, huh? I'd be nice if Drew and I could win. But, Drew was … nowhere to be seen.

"May!" yelled Drew, running behind her.

"D-D-Drew! W-w-what are you doing?" she says, turning around, her a light shade of red.

"Stop!," he says, turning May around. "Just hide me," he says, in a pleading voice.

"~Drew!~" yelled a hoard of girls, running right past the girl.

"Thank god its over," said Drew, leaning against May. Drew was really popular wasn't he? It kinda made her jealous thinking about it. But, she figured she should focus all her efforts on the contest for now.

– (five minutes later)

"Next contestant May from Petalburg City!"

"Drew,"she says turning around. "You and me had better win or I won't forgive you ever!" she says, running out onto the stage.

"What was that all about?" he says, wondering why she had said that.

"Drew, who was that girl? You two seemed really familiar with each other," said a girl. She was in front of two other girls, judging by their tone they were obviously Drew's fans.

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know you?" he says, use to this already.

"Just tell us we wont do anything," she said, in a pleading voice. "We just wanna be that close to you too."

"She is my rival. That's all so get out of here," he says, staring out onto May's performance.

She was good. It was gonna be though to also win.

"Next up Drew from LaRousse City!"

"Good luck! Remember you have to win with me," she said, pushing him on stage.

"You have too or else I .. I .. I won't be able to," she says, mumbling to herself, a dark tone coming from her.

– (after Drew's performance)

"Good job!" she says, smiling at the boy.

"I still think you did a better job," said the boy, staring off in the other direction.

"If you're going to talk face me at least so I can hear you," she says, trying to figure out what he said.

"I said of course I did great, way better than you. I will definitely win for sure. You, on the other hand, will be lucky if you even get close to winning," he said, sternly. He really didn't mean that but that was the only way he could cover his embarrassment.

"Please settle down folks, the judges have decided the winners. But, there is a catch. We judged by who we though had a better_ theme _for there performance," said the announcer, the contestants starting to stir up. "And the winners are – " A judge walked up to the stage.

"We, through great thought, have decided two winners. As said earlier we based this off of which of the contestants had a basic theme to there performance, instead of showing off moves. The first winner is … May and her Skitty. We thought that they had displayed a wonderful performance, in the general category, of emotions. Please give her a applause." The audience wildly clapped for her.

She didn't care if she won, because without Drew it would mean nothing. All of her efforts to win would be in vain. All she could do was hope.

"Drew, you did have a general theme right?" she asked staring at the boy.

"The next winner is – "

"Maybe," he says, smirking at the girl.

"Drew with his Flygon. His we think fits in the category of trying to get attention instead of not being noticed. Congratulations."

"Congratulations ,May and Drew. Please, come up and get your prize," said the announcer.

"Drew, you – ," she said, crying.

"Let's go, May," he said, dragging her onto the stage.

"You, two did a wonderful job. Your prize is this ribbon," he says, holding up a gigantic ribbon. "The special thing about this is that it can come in two. Please take a piece." They looked at each other and both took on side of the ribbon.

"Thank you," they both say, splitting the ribbon in two. The crowd goes wild seeing this.

– (a little after the contest ended)

"Hey, Drew – , " she said, looking over, only to find half a ribbon in her face. She just laughed and connected the two ribbons. She looked behind the ribbon to where Drew was.

"Then there is one last thing that needs to be connected," he said, leaning toward the girl.

It wasn't like she didn't expect it – no she really _didn't_ expect it! And here she was thinking she would have to take the first step. The kiss, if it had to be described as anything, was unexpected and completely breathtaking. She would never forget this day, not now not ever.

**- The end -**


End file.
